SpiderMan vs Jason
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The heroic web slinger goes head-to-head with the hockey masked killer Jason Voorhees in this epic crossover. The mass murderer goes on a killing spree through New York. Only Spider-Man can stop him. Will he succeed.


**Spider-Man vs. Jason**

**Summary: Jason Voorhees is on the hunt for potential murder victims once again in the Big Apple. But he will not go unopposed, as a certain wall crawling Marvel hero is determined to stop him in his tracks. Be the first to witness an epic showdown between Spider-Man and Jason as the two combatants square off in the stormy streets of New York for domination over the other. Who will win?**

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man is officially owned by Marvel Comics.**

**Note: Jason is owned by the Friday the 13****th ****franchise.**

**Copyright is not permitted.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and rainy night in New York. The rain poured down with great intensity, and lightning and thunder boomed in the sky. Most of the citizens were all safe at home in their houses and apartments. However, one person wasn't so lucky. He was a man in his mid 40's who was on his way home from his job after working for 12 hours. He missed his bus and he left his umbrella at home so he was forced to walk in the storm.

"This is just great, I missed my damn bus, I forget my damn umbrella, now I gotta walk in this damn rain storm. I hate my life so much." said the man.

But he soon heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to see who it was, but there was no one in sight.

"That's weird, I heard footsteps, but no one's behind me."

He continued walking soon after. He suddenly heard the same footsteps from before, only this time they got louder. The man turned around again, but there wasn't a person anywhere behind him.

"Someone's following me, I just know it."

But he soon got a glimpse of a mysterious man, who was wearing dirty messed up clothes, a hockey mask and wielding a machete in his hand.

The man reacted with fear at the sight of the unknown figure, knowing he was intending to kill him. The civilian took off running as fast as he could, trying in vain to escape. He ran all to the way into an alley and hid behind a group of garbage cans.

"I don't know who that guy was, but at least I got away from him. He won't find me here. Maybe I'll go check and see if he didn't follow."

Taking caution, the man quietly got up from his hiding spot and peeked out through the alley, checking for any signs of danger. Feeling relieved, he walked out of the alley and tried to walk off, only to bump into someone who was blocking his way. The lightning flashed, revealing the person to be the hockey masked being the man had seen a few seconds ago. He lifted his machete above his head, preparing to kill the citizen. All that could be heard last was the sound of the man screaming loudly in pain.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**The next day at the Daily Bugle...**

"Parker, Parker get in here now." yelled none other than J Jonah Jameson.

Peter Parker soon came running into the office, panting exhaustedly.

"Yes Mr. Jameson sir." said Peter.

"Someone got murdered last night, why aren't you there taking pictures of the crime scene?"

"But Mr. Jameson, there wasn't anyone at the scene of the crime. Besides it was raining last night, I couldn't-"

"Don't give me small talk, I hired you to take pictures, not say useless things."

"I know sir."

"I bet that webhead Spider-Man had something to do with it."

"Come on JJ, Spider-Man doesn't kill people. He saves them, why can't you understand that he's a hero?"

"Hero nothing, he's a menace who makes up crime scenes just so people won't know his true nature."

"Now Mr. Jameson, Spider-Man is a hero who dedicates his life to protecting those in need and clearing up crime in the city."

"Crimes which he commits by having other criminals take the blame."

"I gotta go take those pictures now."

"While you're out, get some pictures of Spider-Man too."

"Yes sir Mr. Jameson."

The sooner Peter left the office, he growled in frustration.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" asked Betty Brant.

"That Jameson can be so unreasonable, he just can't accept the fact that Spider-Man is a hero. All he does is make up fake headlines about him and brands him as a menace to society. I'm sick and tired of it."

"Why not just forget about it?"

"Betty, I've spent years working at the Bugle taking pictures of Spider-Man to keep the business going. All these years and Jameson still doesn't respect me or Spider-Man."

"Give him some time, he might warm up at some point. You'll never know when it'll happen."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Trust me Peter, I know things."

* * *

**Later on...**

Spider-Man was later down at the murder scene, taking pictures of the dead man from last night. The man was chopped in half between the upper and lower parts of the body.

"Spider-Man's a menace he says, he makes up crime scenes he says, that Jameson really burns me up sometimes. But still, it may not bother me that much, even though that flat top can be a bit of a pain, he's still a good man. But whoever it was that murdered this guy last night has got to be someone brutal and savage. Wherever he is, I'll make sure to bring him to justice." said the web slinger.

"Well, I'd better get these pictures back to the Bugle. What's the big deal really, I got some pictures of myself along the way."

Spider-Man then took a jumping start and shot a webline as he headed back to the Bugle.

* * *

**Later at night...**

"Alright cashier, give me all the money in the register and I won't shoot you." said a criminal who was robbing a local grocery store.

"Yes sir, whatever you say." said the cashier as he gave up all the money to the robber, who put it all in a bag and ran out of the store.

"What a rush, I got all this money in no time flat, without even getting beat up by that web slinging clown Spider-Man."

But as he ran down the sidewalk, he soon ended bumping into an unknown being. It turned out to be the same person who killed an innocent citizen from the other night during the rainstorm.

"Hey, get out of the way you bastard, you're blocking my getaway." said the robber.

But the mystery person didn't move a muscle, nor did he say a word.

"Are you deaf or something, get the hell out of my way."

Still nothing in response.

"That's it buddy, you're gonna get it now."

The robber then pulled out a gun from his pocket and started shooting at the mystery person, but surprisingly he didn't flinch as the bullets pierced through his chest. The robber reacted with shock at the sight of this.

"What the hell, he didn't even fall down, it's like he's bulletproof."

The mysterious man began to advance toward him slowly, pulling out a blood covered machete as he did so.

"This man is unstoppable, I'm getting out of here."

The robber turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. He ran as fast as he could, only to suddenly gasp in pain as he felt a sharp object pierce into his back and through his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth as he looked down to noticed a machete sticking out of his wound. With one last gasp of air, he fell to the pavement and died, with blood dripping from the wound, forming a puddle around him.

A few minutes later, Spider-Man arrived after his spider sense warned him of a robbery in the city. To his shock, he saw the dead body of the robber laying in a puddle of blood. Spider-Man landed on a wall as he looked at the body from above.

"This is nuts, I came all the way here to stop a robbery, only to find out that somebody else got here first and killed the robber. If it was the Punisher, this guy would have been shot in the head. Judging from that hole in his back, it looks like he was impaled by a weapon, like a machete or something. This might have been the work the same mystery guy who killed that civilian. I know that someone killed this guy, I just don't know who it was." said Spider-Man.

"I'm really confused right now, who could've committed this murder. Who could have done this!" wondered the web slinger.

* * *

**Well here it is everybody. **

**This is my first crossover story.**

**I'll update it soon when I get the chance.**

**I apologize for not putting any action scenes in this chapter, but there will be in some later chapters.**

**Now if you're wondering who the mysterious killer is, I'll offer you a hint.**

**He's a well known serial killer, who wears a hockey mask and uses a machete to kill people.**

**That's all I can tell you. You'll have to figure it out yourselves.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Later.**


End file.
